Our Home
by aicchan
Summary: Mereka, akan kembali ke Terra… ke Bumi. Bintang pertama yang menjadi hunian manusia. Permata yang telah ribuan tahun terlupakan dibalik ketamakan manusia untuk menguasai antariksa. Mereka akan kembali pulang, ke rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkan… -For Infantrum Challenge SNAPE'S DAY 2013 - Sci-fi Fic - Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah masa dimana antariksa telah menjadi halaman bermain bagi peradaban manusia. Planet demi planet dijelajahi, disinggahi, ditempati, kemudian ditinggalkan begitu tak ada lagi yang bisa diambil. Kemajuan teknologi menambah kerakusan manusia untuk terus mencari tempat tinggal baru di jagad raya nan luas. Galaksi demi galaksi dilewati bagai menyebrangi benua semasa Bumi masih menjadi satu-satunya tempat tinggal bagi manusia. Sekian ribu tahun telah berlalu sejak perjalanan pertama manusia menjelajah galaksi, entah berapa banyak koloni manusia yang tersebar di samudra bintang yang seolah tiada berujung ini.

Namun di masa dengan teknologi tinggi seperti itu, entah disebabkan oleh apa, muncullah satu kelompok yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata manusia biasa. Mereka memiliki kemampuan _Extrasensory Perception_, atau kemampuan supernatural seperti telepati, teleportasi dan memiliki masa hidup yang sangat panjang.

Mereka disebut sebagai bangsa 'Mu'.

Manusia yang merasa terancam oleh para Mu, kemudian mengembangkan sebuah teknologi yang memungkinkan mereka untuk mendeteksi potensi seseorang sebagai Mu. Jika terbukti, maka orang tersebut akan segera dibunuh, berikut seluruh keluarganya.

Sekelompok kecil Mu berhasil mencuri salah satu kapal antariksa dan mereka bersembunyi dari perburuan. Selain itu, selama perjalanan, mereka akan menolong anak-anak yang memiliki potensi sebagai Mu sebelum para manusia menyadarinya. Karena para Mu memiliki gelombang otak yang tak wajar, setiap Mu bisa saling megetahui posisi 'rekan' mereka meski terpisah jarak yang jauh.

Kini, kapal antariksa yang dulu hanya bisa ditempati sembilan sampai sepuluh orang, telah berkembang menjadi satu koloni bergerak yang memiliki jumlah penduduk lebih dari seratus orang. Kapal yang menjadi Sanctuary bagi para Mu itu dikenal dengan nama Hogwarts, yang juga merupakan target utama perburuan. Namun para Mu tak menyerah. Mereka memiliki satu tujuan utama karena lelah untuk terus menjadi target perburuan seolah mereka adalah binatang buas.

Mereka, akan kembali ke Terra… ke Bumi. Bintang pertama yang menjadi hunian manusia. Permata yang telah ribuan tahun terlupakan dibalik ketamakan manusia untuk menguasai antariksa. Mereka akan kembali pulang, ke rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkan…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Harry Potter_**_ © JK Rowling_

**_Our Home_**_ © aicchan_

_Sci-fi / Family / Adventure / Supernatural_

**_Entry Infantrum Challenge_**

_'__**Snape Day'**__ © Ambudaff_

_-Drarry - OOCness-_

_(Terinspirasi dari 'Terra e…' © Takamiya Keiko)_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Severus."

Seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya tampak sedikt pucat, namun ekspresinya dingin, tak terbaca. Dia baru saja kembali dari salah satu koloni manusia yang dilewati oleh Hogwarts karena Draco merasa ada anak Mu di koloni itu. Severus diutus untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, namun semua tak berlangsung mulus.

Dia memandang pemuda berambut pirang platinum dan bermata kelabu. Pemuda itu bernama Draco. Dia adalah 'Soldier' bagi para Mu. Pimpinan yang akan membawa para Mu kembali ke Bumi. Draco dipilih sebagai pimpinan karena memang dia memiliki energi yang jauh lebih besar dari semua Mu yang ada di Hogwarts ini. Seperti para Mu yang lain, Draco selalu mengenakan jubah panjang, namun berwarna hijau. Hanya dia yang memakai warna itu diantara semua Mu yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan putih, menandakan kalau dia berada dalam posisi khusus.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil membawa mereka?" Tanya Draco.

Severus menyibak jubah hitamnya, dan ternyata dia menggendong seorang bayi berusia 18 bulan, "Maaf, hanya anak ini yang bisa aku selamatkan. Aku terlambat datang, kedua orang tuanya telah dibunuh."

Draco memandang bayi mungil berambut hitam berantakan itu. Tampak bekas luka di kening bayi itu, "Dia terluka…"

"Sudah kusembuhkan. Tapi ku rasa akan meninggalkan bekas luka."

"Bayi malang… harus kehilangan orang tuanya secepat ini." Draco menyentuh bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir itu. Tak disangka, si bayi yang tadinya tertidur lelap, mendadak membuka matanya. Begitu Draco memandang sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau itu, segalanya seolah menghilang, meninggalkannya bersama bayi mungil yang tertawa senang.

"Draco?" Severus tak bisa mencegah saat Draco mengambil bayi mungil itu darinya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Draco dengan nada takjub dari suaranya.

"Harry… Harry Potter."

Draco tersenyum saat Harry menggenggam jari telunjuknya, "Harry… akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Mendengar itu, Severus terkejut, meski tak ada perubahan di raut wajahnya, "Draco… Apa maksudmu?"

Mata kelabu Draco tampak melembut saat dia memandang Harry, "Severus… anak ini, adalah _core_ untukku."

Severus tertegun. Dia tak menyangka anak yang baru saja dia selamatkan itu adalah _core_ bagi sang _soldier_. Seperti arti harafiahnya, _core _adalah inti energi, jadi Harry adalah satu-satunya Mu yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan energi Draco. Pasangan hidup Mu ditentukan oleh panjang gelombang energi mereka. Jika tak seirama, maka keduanya tak akan bisa berdampingan karena energi yang saling bertolak belakang. Namun jika seorang Mu telah bertemu dengan _core_ yang memiliki gelombang energi yang selaras, maka mereka akan menjadi individu yang lebih stabil daripada Mu yang belum menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Karena itu bangsa Mu tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang gender. _Core_ adalah perwujudan hati, jika menolak kata hati, maka berarti mereka menolak keberadaan diri mereka sendiri.

Lalu Draco memandang Severus, "Aku minta bantuanmu untuk membimbingnya. Kau pun membimbingku saat aku masih kecil." Dia menyerahkan lagi Harry pada Severus, "Di bawah bimbinganmu, dia pasti akan menjadi Mu yang hebat."

Severus sama sekali tak keberatan dengan permintaan itu, bahkan sejujurnya, dia merasakan satu ikatan kuat dengan Harry seolah dia sudah lama menanti pertemuan ini, "Ya… dia pasti akan menjadi Mu yang hebat."

.

.

#

.

.

Delapan tahun berlalu, Hogwarts masih terus melakukan perjalanan mereka. Pesawat antariksa berbentuk oval dan berwarna putih menembus gelapnya jagad raya, melintasi bintang-bintang dan koloni manusia yang tak terawat lagi. Satu dua kali mereka bertemu dengan pesawat patroli manusia, namun sejauh ini semua bisa dihindari tanpa harus mengangkat senjata.

Harry telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang aktif, cerdas, dan segera saja menjadi sosok yang disayangi seisi Hogwarts. Pertumbuhan seorang Mu berlanjut normal hingga nanti berusia 17 tahun. Setelah memasuki tahapan sebagai orang dewasa, laju pertumbuhan Mu akan semakin melambat. Severus sendiri, meski sudah melewati masa hampir satu abad, penampilannya masih berkisar antara usia 35-40 tahun.

"_Uncle_ Sev! Aku sudah selesai membaca buku ini."

Severus memandang Harry yang membawa sebuah buku tebal berisi riwayat hidup para Mu yang telah pergi mendahului mereka.

"Boleh aku pergi ke tempat Draco? Hari ini dia berjanji akan mengenalkanku pada sang peramal." Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya. Meski tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatan Harry, Severus merasa kacamata cocok dipakai oleh anak itu. Terlebih, saat dulu dia menyelamatkan Harry saat masih bayi, Severus sempat sekilas melihat sosok ayah Harry yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa disamping istrinya. Dan wajah Harry bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan ayahnya, jadi Severus pikir, ada baiknya Harry memakai kacamata, sebagai pengingat akan sosok ayah kandungnya.

Severus memandang wajah Harry yang memasang wajah penuh harap, "Baiklah. Asal kau berjanji akan menjaga sikap."

"Pasti!" seru Harry seketika, "Sampai nanti, _uncle_ Sev." Anak itu pun berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Severus berdiri dan membereskan buku-buku di sana. Ya, meski teknologi terus berkembang dan segala hal tersedia melalui _gadget_, tapi bagi Mu, buku adalah salah satu harta berharga. Karenanya di Hogwarts tersedia satu ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan buku-buku untuk dipelajari oleh para kaum muda.

Setelah semua rapi kembali, Severus pun meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju ke _bridge_, tempat kendali utama Hogwarts. Di luar perpustakaan, Severus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang berdinding kaca di salah satu bagian, jadi siapapun yang ada disana bisa melihat indahnya kegelapan di angkasa yang seolah tak berujung ini.

Dia berjalan menuju pusat kendali yang terletak di bagian depan kapal antariksa ini. Severus melewati pintu yang terbuka otomatis dan tiba di sebuah ruangan berbentuk oval beratap kaca tebal.

"Oh, Severus. Dimana Harry?"

"Harry sedang bersama Draco, menemui peramal."

Severus menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya, Minerva, salah satu Mu senior di Hogwarts ini. Mu tertua adalah Albus, yang sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan untuk mempelajari buku-buku kuno demi mencari letak pasti Terra. Albus jarang keluar dari kamarnya, namun ia adalah sosok yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh isi Hogwarts ini.

"Ah…" Hanya komentar singkat yang dilontarkan Minerva.

Kemudian Severus duduk di salah satu kursi pengendali. Severus juga mengemban tugas sebagai salah satu ahli navigasi di kapal ini. Saat ini mereka tengah mencari satu tempat dimana mereka bisa singgah sementara. Meski kapal antariksa ini bisa beroperasi terus menerus sampai 50 tahun, tetap saja memerlukan perawatan secara berkala. Jadi setiap dua puluh tahun sekali, Hogwarts akan mencari planet atau koloni buatan yang tak berpenghuni untuk memeriksa kondisi pesawat yang menjadi rumah mereka ini.

Tak begitu lama, pintu _bridge_ terbuka lagi. Yang masuk kali ini adalah Mu kembar yang terkenal sangat kompak, Fred dan George. Mereka juga adalah petugas _bridge_ yang bertanggung jawab pada persenjataan dan pertahanan. Sambil mengobrol mereka berdua duduk di kursi pengendali dan mulai sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

Severus memandang layar di hadapannya. Dia mengatur fungsi kendali otomatis agar tetap berada dalam jalur yang telah ditentukan.

Merasa kalau semua beres, Severus kembali berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya, "Aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang mengawasi di sini." Ujar Minerva.

Selain tugas di _bridge_, Severus juga menjadi salah satu ahli pengobatan di Hogwarts ini. Terkadang dia membuat obat-obatan dari tanaman yang tumbuh di bagian belakang kapal yang memang difungsikan sebagai ladang dengan mengandalkan _solar plate_, yang berfungsi sebagai 'matahari' bagi para tanaman disana. Dengan mempelajari data-data milik Mu pendahulu, Severus mempelajari semua tentang obat-obat tradisional yang ternyata lebih berkhasiat daripada obat modern.

Ruang pengobatan di Hogwarts adalah sebuah ruangan persegi yang cukup besar. Menampung selusin tempat tidur dan juga ada ruangan khusus untuk perawatan darurat. Tapi kebanyakan alat-alat di sana tak begitu digunakan karena Mu memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka ringan dengan cepat. Namun meski begitu, Mu juga tetap bisa terkena penyakit ringan seperti flu dan demam, jadi obat-obatan juga harus tetap tersedia.

Disana, ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan penanggung jawab kesehatan, akrab dipanggil Madam Pomfrey oleh para Mu yang lain, "Severus, tumben mampir?"

"Hanya ingin mengecek persediaan obat."

"Oh, masih cukup untuk kira-kira sebulan lagi."

"Baiklah. Katakan saja kalau ada yang habis."

Madam Pomfery mengangguk dan membiarkan Severus pergi.

Belum lagi jauh dari ruang pengobatan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sirine darurat diikuti pengumuman kalau ada dua kapal pemburu yang terdeteksi di dekat lokasi Hogwarts. Severus hendak melangkah kembali ke _bridge_, tapi segera batal begitu dalam kepalanya menggema suara Draco.

_"Jangan panik! Aktifkan shield! Biar aku yang bereskan mereka."_

Severus memandang ke luar dinding kaca, dari kehampaan, muncul sosok Draco yang diselimuti energi pelindung berwarna kehijauan tipis. Kemudian sosok Draco meluncur cepat seolah dia memakai _jet pack_ di punggungnya.

"Wah! Draco memang hebat ya?!"

Severus terkejut saat Harry muncul di sebelahnya sambil melayang dan tertawa, "Harry! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu!"

Harry menyengir dan mendarat mulus di sebelah Severus, "Maaf… habisnya tadi Draco langsung pergi begitu saja." Bocah itu menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca, "Draco tidak kelihatan lagi… kapan ya aku bisa keluar tanpa harus memakai _space suit_?"

"Kau masih butuh banyak latihan. Jangan terburu-buru!"

"Iya aku tahu." Harry mengikuti Severus yang melangkah pergi, seperti kebiasaannya sejak dulu, Harry selalu berjalan sambil memegangi jubah Severus.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan sang Peramal?"

"Menyenangkan. Aku diizinkan memanggilnya Hermione. Dia baik, cantik lagi. Aku diberi permen coklat." Harry merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang coklat, "Aku tidak akan memakannya sebelum makan malam. Aku janji." Kata anak itu sebelum Severus sempat bicara.

"Lalu, apa kata Peramal?"

Harry memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, sih. Tapi katanya kita akan segera tiba di tanah merah. Disana kita bisa tinggal untuk membangun _shelter_ sementara sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Jika itu yang dikatakan oleh Peramal, sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk pendaratan. Kau sudah beritahu yang lain?"

Harry menggeleng, "Draco bilang aku harus ke tempatmu. Makanya aku langsung ke sini."

"Baiklah. Ayo ke _bridge_, kita harus mengumumkan ke seluruh Hogwarts."

Mengikuti langkah Severus, Harry meraih jemari pria itu dan menggenggamnya. Severus sendiri tak keberatan dan membiarkan Harry menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berdua menuju ke pusat kendali Hogwarts dan menyampaikan kabar dari sang Peramal. Seisi _bridge_ menyambut senang kabar itu. Minerva pun segera mengumumkan pada seisi Hogwarts agar mereka segera mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan.

Hogwarts telah menjelajah galaksi lebih dari dua ratus tahun dan telah melewati dua puluh tiga sistem planet, namun tak satupun dari planet yang bisa dihuni itu adalah Terra. Tapi itu tak membuat semangat mereka menurun, mereka tak henti berharap agar suatu masa nanti, mereka akan tiba di tanah impian mereka.

Harry sendiri tampak sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah pendaratannya yang pertama dan dia terus bertanya ini itu pada Severus yang menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami anak kecil.

Harry memandang layar-layar proyeksi yang muncul di _bridge_ yang menampilkan grafik-grafik yang pernah dia lihat di buku tapi tak pernah dia mengerti. Dia juga bisa merasakan gejolak semangat mengalir di seluruh bagian Hogwarts. Semua berharap agar pendaratan kali ini tak mengalami hambatan. Riak energi positif itu membuat Harry merasa sangat senang, dia duduk di kursi kosong dan membiarkan yang lain bekerja.

"Sepertinya sedang senang." Draco muncul dari kekosongan di belakang Harry.

"Draco! Kau sudah kembali. Kau luka?" seru si bocah berkacamata.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku siapa? Pesawat tempur rendahan seperti itu tak akan bisa melukaiku."

"_Soldier_, anda sudah kembali." Minerva mendekat pada Draco, "Bagaimana?"

"Bukan masalah besar. Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan seperti rencana semula."

Setelah urusan di _bridge_ selesai, Harry ikut dengan Severus untuk 'kelas sore'nya, yaitu pelajaran tentang sejarah perjalanan manusia dan juga tentang Terra… tentang Bumi yang telah lama terlupakan. Mereka berdua menuju ke perpustakaan, di sana, Harry duduk di meja menghadap Severus. Di antara mereka ada sebuah meja yang berfungsi juga sebagai proyektor. Severus menekan sebuah tombol dan di atas meja itu muncullah gambar hologram sebuah planet biru yang sebagian besarnya merupakan air.

Berapa kali pun melihat, Harry tak pernah bosan, sama seperti pertanyaannya setiap kali mereka membahas permata angkasa itu, 'Kenapa manusia rela meninggalkan planet seindah ini?'

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab oleh Severus.

"_Uncle _Sev… sebenarnya berapa lama waktu yang harus kita tempuh hingga kita sampai ke Terra?" tanya Harry.

Severus memandang wajah lugu bocah kecil itu, "Entahlah, Harry. Manusia telah jauh berkelana ke galaksi di luar Bima Sakti, tempat Terra berada. Titik kordinasi Terra saat ini seolah bagaikan mitos belaka. Hal pertama yang kita lakukan, kita harus kembali ke galaksi terdekat dengan Bima Sakti, sesampainya di sana, kita akan lebih mudah mencari keberadaan Terra."

Harry bertopang dagu, "Apa Bima Sakti itu jauh?"

"Dengan tekhnologi kita saat ini, diperkirakan masih butuh lebih dari seratus tahun untuk sampai di sana."

"Tapi kan kita bisa melakukan _warp_."

"Tidak semudah itu," Severus menggeser hologram tadi dengan jarinya dan yang tampak sekarang adalah replika ruang angkasa dengan garis-garis hijau sebagai penanda titik koordinat, "_Warp_ tak bisa sembarang dilakukan. Kita harus tahu pasti dimana posisi kita dan dimana posisi tujuan kita. Lagi pula _warp_ memiliki batas maksimal. Kalau melebihi jarak yang ditentukan, kapal angkasa bisa hancur karena tak bisa menahan tekanan pembelokan dimensi yang terjadi."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

Severus lalu mencontohkan dengan menampilkan gambar pesawat angkasa pada hologram, "Jika pesawat ini melakukan _warp_ dalam jarak yang ditentukan…" Severus menarik bagian depan pesawat itu hingga tercipta gambar seolah pesawat tersebut terbuat dari karet elastis. Dalam jarak satu telapak tangannya, dia melepaskan jarinya dari ujung gambar pesawat itu yang mana bagian belakangnya langsung melesat ke depan dan bersatu lagi dalam bentuk sempurna dengan bagian depannya.

"Pesawatnya utuh lagi!" seru Harry senang.

Kemudian Severus mengulangi proses yang sama, namun kali ini dia menarik ujung depan pesawat lebih jauh lagi, hingga gambaran 'karet elastis' antara bagian depan dan belakang pesawat terputus dan pesawat itu pun meledak.

Harry berjengit karena kaget.

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika pesawat angkasa melakukan _warp_ lebih dari jarak yang seharusnya."

Masih tampak ngeri, Harry bertanya, "Lalu… berapa jarak aman untuk melakukan _warp_?"

Severus mengganti lagi gambar hologram itu dengan Terra, "Hogwarts mampu melakukan _warp_ dalam jarak 3 tahun cahaya."

Kepala Harry miring lagi, kali ini ditambah kerutan di dahinya.

"Jarak di luar angkasa tidak diukur seperti jarak biasa, namun dengan memakai satuan Astronomical Unit, atau disingkat AU. 1 AU berjarak kurang lebih 150 juta kilometer, dan 1 tahun cahaya berjarak 63,421 AU. Jadi jarak aman untuk melakukan '_warp'_ adalah—"

Penjelasan Severus terputus saat pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan Draco pun masuk.

"Kau membuatnya bingung, Severus."

"Draco!" Harry tampak senang dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu, Harry?" Tanya Draco yang kini berdiri di belakang tempat Harry duduk.

"Aku bingung saat _uncle_ Sev menjelaskan tentang _warp_ dan Astronomical Unit."

Draco menepuk kepala Harry, "Belajarlah yang giat! Kalau kau bisa mengerti tentang AU, aku akan mengajakmu keluar."

Mendengar itu, mata Harry berbinar, "Sungguh? Kau serius? Tidak bohong?"

"_Soldier_ tidak pernah berbohong. Nah! Selesaikan pelajaranmu, oke?!"

"OKE!" Harry menghadap lagi ke layar dengan penuh semangat.

Severus menghela napas dan memandang Draco, "Berapa lama sampai pendaratan nanti?"

"Sekitar dua bulan. Aku akan mengecek kondisi mesin, kalau masih mungkin untuk melakukan _warp_, kita bisa sampai dalam tiga minggu." Draco memandang Harry sekilas, "Setelah pelajaran selesai, aku akan menjemputnya." Dia pun meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang memang berantakan alami.

.

Severus menyudahi pelajaran Harry saat melihat bocah itu mulai menguap lebar. Setelah membereskan seisi perpustakaan, Severus mengantarkan Harry ke kamar Draco yang terletak di bagian tengah Hogwarts. Sebuah kamar berbentuk bulat dan berdinding kaca berbentuk kubah. Bagian bawah hanya terisi sat set sofa dan tempat tidur terletak di bagian atas kamar, tepat di depan tangga melingkar yang tak begitu tinggi.

"Kau tunggu Draco disini dan jangan berkeliaran. Kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Baik! Selamat istirahat, _uncle_ Sev."

Pria berambut hitam itu pun meninggalkan kamar sang _Soldier_ dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat, namun sebelumnya dia masih sempat menghubungi bridge untuk mengecek kondisi di sekitar Hogwarts. Setelahnya, Severus melepas jubahnya dan membaringkan diri di kasur lalu memejamkan matanya. Namun belum lagi dia tertidur, tiba-tiba saja terasa guncangan yang hebat, membuat pria itu langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Sirine darurat berbunyi nyaring dan seluruh lampu di Hogwarts berubah merah, pertanda kalau ada bagian mesin yang rusak. Tak repot menyambar jubahnya, Severus keluar dari kamar dan melihat koridor penuh oleh penghuni Hogwarts yang tampak panik. Kemudian terdengar pengumuman dari _bridge_ bahwa ada satu kapal induk manusia yang berada dekat dengan Hogwarts. Para teknisi diminta memeriksa mesin dan pilot tempur segera bersiaga di hanggar.

Severus tak menuju ke _bridge_ melainkan segera ke ruangan tempat anak-anak Mu berada. Selain Harry, masih ada delapan Mu kecil yang belum sampai ke tahap dewasa. Mereka masih sangat rentan dan butuh pengawasan khusus, karena dalam serangan seperti ini, tanpa Mu dewasa yang mendampingi, energi mereka bisa menjadi tidak terkendali.

Sampai di ruangan itu, Severus bertemu dengan Madam Pomfrey yang menenangkan anak-anak disana. Severus menutup pintu dan mengaktifkan sistem keamanan dimana lapisan baja melapisi bagian dinding luar ruangan itu agar tak terkena dampak serangan.

"_Uncle_ Sev!" Harry muncul di sebelah Severus.

"Harry! Dimana Draco?"

"Keluar. Aku disuruh ke sini." Harry memeluk lengan Severus, "Aku takut~"

Severus mengusap kepala Harry, "Tidak apa-apa. Draco dan yang lain pasti bisa mengatasi semua."

Lalu Harry duduk bersama lima anak Mu lain yang masih berusia 3-5 tahun. Berlaku selayaknya seorang kakak, Harry memangku seorang anak berambut hitam yang menangis kencang dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu, "Cup cup… jangan menangis."

Ketegangan makin terasa karena guncangan masih juga belum berhenti. Severus pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke _bridge_ setelah meminta agar Madam Pomfrey menjaga anak-anak. Dengan berteleportasi, Severus pun tiba di _bridge_ dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi kendali. Dia melihat kapal induk manusia yang diserang oleh selusin unit pesawat tempur yang dimiliki Hogwarts. Sosok Draco pun tampak di sana. Seperti biasa, _soldier_ mereka bergerak lincah di ruang hampa itu dan menyerang kapal induk raksasa itu dengan enerinya sendiri.

Satu dua kali Hogwarts terkena tembakan, namun berkat lapisan pelindung yang terdiri dari gabungan energi seluruh awak Hogwarts, pesawat itu masih bisa bertahan. Akan tetapi serangan dari kapal musuh seolah tiada henti, bahkan tiga pesawat tempur Hogwarts bisa dihancurkan. Meski begitu, pilotnya berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan kembali ke Hogwarts.

Satu tembakan misil mengenai sayap kiri Hogwarts, membuat kapal itu sedikit oleng. Tembakan kedua nyaris saja mengenai kapal Mu lagi, tapi Draco berhasil menepis serangan itu seolah misil itu hanyalah bola mainan anak-anak.

_"Soldier!_ Jangan memaksakan diri!"

Draco membuat _shield_ tambahan di bagian depan Hogwarts, _"Pertahankan keseimbangan!"_ seruan itu menggema di batin seluruh awak _bridge_.

Puluhan misil kembali mengarah pada Hogwarts. Draco sedikit kewalahan mengatasi semua itu hingga satu misil meledak dekat dengannya.

_"SOLDIER!"_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa!"_ _shield_ Draco yang sempat meredup kini bersinar cemerlang lagi.

Severus melihat darah mengalir dari pelipis Draco, namum pemuda itu malah menuju langsung ke kapal induk musuh. Draco bisa menghindari semua serangan yang diarahkan padanya tanpa kendala berarti, lalu akhirnya dia berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata dan muncul di bagian depan kapal induk musuh.

Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Draco, Severus menyuruh seluruh awak bridge untuk memperkuat _shield_ energi mereka di sekeliling Hogwarts. Benar saja, sedetik berikutnya, terjadi ledakan hebat yang menghancurkan kapal induk musuh yang hampir menyamai ukuran Hogwarts itu menjadi serpihan. Sorak sorai terdengar riuh di _bridge_ melihat kemenangan mutlak itu, namun kegembiraan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena di antara puing-puing itu, tak tampak _shield_ energi berwarna hijau yang biasa melindungi Draco, meninggalkan pemuda itu mengambang di angkasa.

"SOLDIER!"

Belum lagi ada yang bergerak, di samping Draco muncullah Harry yang diselimuti _shield_ berwarna merah cemerlang. Itu membuat seisi Hogwarts terdiam karena takjub, tak ada Mu yang bisa keluar dari pewasat tanpa memakai _space suit_ kecuali Draco. Fakta kalau Harry sanggup melakukan persis seperti Draco, seluruh Hogwarts jadi tahu bahwa kekuatan Harry memang sebanding dengan pimpinan mereka.

Setelah Harry membawa Draco kembali ke Hogwarts, _Madam_ Pomfrey segera melakukan tindakan medis. Wanita itu tampak lega karena tak ada luka serius, namun karena pemakaian energi yang melebihi batas, tubuh Draco mengalami kelelahan luar biasa dan harus beristirahat total sampai tubuhnya pulih kembali.

Severus berdiri di sebelah Harry, menyetuh pundak kecil bocah itu yang bergetar menahan tangis. Sebenarnya dia tak tega meninggalkan Harry sendiri di kamar bersama Draco, tapi bocah itu menolak ikut dengannya, jadilah, Severus kembali ke _bridge_ untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi, Draco?" Tanya Minerva begitu Severus masuk ke bridge, awak yang lain pun tampak cemas.

"Tak ada luka fatal, hanya butuh istirahat total sampai kondisi tubuhnya pulih lagi." Severus mengulangi apa yang dikatakan oleh _Madam_ Pomfery.

Semua langsung merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pendaratan kita?" tanya Fred.

Severus memandang Minerva, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita tetap pada rencana. Hogwarts butuh perbaikan dan kita bisa membangun _shelter_ sementara di planet tujuan kita nanti."

Diskusi singkat mencapai kata sepakat bahwa mereka akan tetap mendarat. Severus memberi instruksi pada awak bridge agar tak melakukan _warp_ karena kondisi pesawat yang cukup parah akibat serangan tadi. Selesai di _bridge_, Severus menuju ke hanggar untuk mengecek kerusakan apa saja yang terjadi. Dia juga sempat memeriksa kondisi belakang pesawat yang rusak paling parah, tapi dia diusir oleh para Mu muda yang bekerja di sana dengan dalih mereka bisa tidak konsentrasi memperbaiki kerusakan kalau ada mandornya.

Tak ambil pusing, Severus pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan berkeliling Hogwarts meski memakan waktu hampir empat jam untuk menjelajah pesawat luas itu. Tapi demi memastikan kalau semua terkendali, Severus tak pernah merasa lelah. Dia juga mampir ke ruang pengobatan dan melihat Madam Pomfrey mengobati mereka yang terluka dengan dibantu beberapa gadis Mu. Kemudian baru Severus kembali ke _bridge_ untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai salah satu navigator.

.

.

.

Pendaratan berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka tiba di planet merah yang memiliki tiga satelit alami. Planet ini ada di salah satu galaksi yang memiliki sistem perbintangan yang mirip dengan Tata Surya di Bima Sakti, namun melalui penelitian para Mu yang ahli dalam bidang astronomi, 'matahari' yang menyinari planet itu berukuran lebih kecil dari matahari yang ada di Bima Sakti. Pun dengan planet yang berevolusi di sekelilingnya. Hanya ada tiga planet besar yang tampak dan planet merah ini adalah satu-satunya planet yang memiliki kandungan oksigen, meski tipis.

Tanpa masalah berarti, Hogwarts berhasil mendarat di tanah asing itu. Severus mengutus Fred dan George untuk memeriksa kondisi sekitar dengan menggunakan pesawat pengangkut. Dua Mu kembar itu kembali ke Hogwarts setelah berkeliling sekitar enam jam. Mereka memastikan tak ada habitat manusia di sekitar sana, meski terdapat banyak puing-puing bangunan dan ladang yang sudah sangat kuno. Mereka juga bilang kalau atmosfir di planet itu sedikit panas hingga sebaiknya yang mau keluar harus memakai helm oksigen atau memasang _shield_ di sekeliling mereka agar bisa lebih mudah bernapas.

Meski telah ada data-data dari contoh tanah dan air yang didapat oleh si kembar, para Mu baru berani menginjakkan kaki di tanah merah itu di bulan ke tiga belas, Setelah mempelajari laju rotasi planet itu juga pergantian musim yang terjadi tiap enam bulan sekali.

Dipandu oleh para Mu senior, kaum muda membawa perlengkapan untuk membangun _shelter_ sementara dan juga membawa bibit untuk menghidupkan kembali sisa ladang di planet itu.

Di tengah semangat untuk membangun 'rumah kecil' mereka di planet baru, para Mu masih mencemaskan kondisi Draco yang belum juga membuka mata meski dua bulan sudah berlalu. Sang Peramal juga belum memberikan kabar tentang _soldier_ mereka. Berpegang pada keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti Draco akan kembali pada mereka, para Mu berkerja dengan giat.

Pasak pertama ditancapkan, bibit pertama pun telah ditanam, sedikit demi sedikit para Mu membangun _shelter_ mereka untuk sejenak beristirahat dari perjalanan panjang melintasi galaksi. Perlahan tanah gersang yang kosong itu mulai diisi bangunan sederhana. Tempat untuk tidur, beberapa rumah kaca untuk bercocok tanam dan juga sebuah hanggar kecil untuk perbaikan pesawat.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa bagi usia para Mu yang panjang. Para anak Mu yang masih kecil kini telah tumbuh remaja dan beberapa telah masuk ke tahapan dewasa, termasuk Harry yang kini telah manjadi seorang pemuda 17 tahun yang mandiri dan mampu mengisi kekosongan posisi Draco yang belum juga membuka mata.

Severus mengawasi segala perkembangan Harry. Bocah yang selalu mengekornya itu kini menjadi sosok yang dihormati oleh para Mu yang lain. Si kecil yang selalu bertanya banyak hal pada Severus itu kini bisa memakai pengetahuannya untuk membuat lingkungan menjadi lebih baik. Anak yang dulu biasa dia gendong kemana-mana, kini berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"_Uncle_ Sev," Harry masuk ke dalam kamar Severus di Hogwarts, "aku bawakan hasil panen pertama musim ini." Dia meletakkan keranjang kecil di meja dekat tempat tidur, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!"

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sudah tua." Ujar Severus yang memang saat ini sedang sakit.

Harry malah tersenyum senang, "Habis… buatku _uncle_ Sev itu sudah seperti ayah sendiri sih. Jadi… pasrah saja. Lagian dulu _uncle_ Sev juga sering heboh kalau aku kena flu."

"Aku tidak heboh." Severus membalik halaman buku yang dia baca sambil duduk bersandar pada setumpuk bantal, "Bagaimana keadaan di Nazca?" tanyanya pada Harry tentang planet yang mereka beri nama Nazca sesuai petunjuk sang peramal.

"Semua lancar. Theo dan Blaise menciptakan senjata baru untuk dipasang di pesawat tempur."

Mendengar itu, Severus menutup bukunya, "Theo dan Blaise ya… Waktu kecil dulu, mereka juga akrab denganmu, kan? Kau bahkan pernah memangku Theo saat penyerangan sebelum kita sampai kemari."

Harry nyengir, "Sampai sekarang juga masih akrab kok. Theo itu seperti adik yang manis dan Blaise itu seperti saudara laki-laki yang kadang menjengkelkan." Pemuda yang masih mengenakan kacamata mata itu pun membenahi jubah merahnya yang menjadi bukti bahwa saat ini dia adalah pimpinan para Mu, "Aku ke tempat Draco dulu. _Uncle_ Sev kalau sudah sehat datanglah ke shelter, yang lain sudah rindu omelanmu." Sambil terkekeh dia pun keluar dari kamar Severus.

Tak lagi berminat membaca, Severus meletakkan bukunya dan mengambil sebutir tomat dari keranjang yang tadi dibawa Harry. Hasil kebun di Nazca memang sangat memuaskan. Para kaum muda bisa mengolah tanah merah yang tampak gersang itu menjadi tanah subur yang cocok untuk bercocok tanam. Hasil dari kerja keras memang selalu membuat hati bahagia.

Setelah menghabiskan tomat itu, Severus turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Hogwarts sekarang lebih sering kosong karena para penghuninya lebih sering berada di Nazca. Dari kaca jendela, Severus bisa melihat kehidupan di shelter. Keceriaan tampak dimana-mana. Sebuah taman kecil ditumbuhi rumput hijau dan bunga berwarna putih yang menurut 'petugas botani', bibit bunga itu ditemukan di Nazca dan berhasil ditumbuhkan dengan sempurna. Di sana Severus juga melihat Albus berbaur di keramaian, satu hal yang tak biasa, terlebih Mu senior itu sekarang mendapat julukan baru, yaitu profesor, dari para Mu muda.

"Severus, kau mau kemana?"

Suara Madam Pomfrey membuat langkah Severus terhenti, "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Bosan di kamar terus."

"Jangan turun dulu ke Nazca. Kalau kau sampai meninggalkan Hogwarts, kau pasti mengerjakan ini itu di shelter." Madam Pomfrey menepuk lengan Severus, "Sesekali kita boleh kok mengandalkan generasi muda." Lalu wanita itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Severus.

Pria itu terus melangkah hingga dia sampai ke bagian tengah Hogwarts yang dibangun sebagai sarana rekreasi bagi mereka yang tinggal di sana. Ada taman luas dengan kolam air mancur di tengahnya. Bermekaran berbagai jenis bunga dan juga rerumputan yang menjadi alasnya. Severus sangat suka bersantai di sini jika dia sedang jenuh. Dia duduk di tepi kolam yang berisi air jernih, membuat suasana menjadi sejuk dan nyaman.

"Sedang bersantai, Severus?"

Tak jauh dari Severus, berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat berombak yang panjang hingga menyentuh ujung gaun birunya. Dialah Hermione, peramal yang menjadi tempat 'curhat' para Mu tentang berbagai masalah. Gadis ini diberi berkah kemampuan untuk sedikit mengintip masa depan dengan bantuan kartu tarot. Di belakang Hermione ada seorang Mu berambut merah yang merupakan pengawal sekaligus kekasih sang peramal, Ron.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Silahkan."

Hermione pun duduk, begitu juga dengan Ron.

Sejenak yang terdengar hanya suara gemericik air di dalam kolam, sampai Hermione bicara juga.

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini, banyak yang datang padaku," Hermione menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "sebagian besar yang datang padaku adalah mereka yang telah bersumpah setia pada pasangannya… dan… mereka bertanya padaku apa ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk memiliki seorang anak…"

Severus tertegun.

"Kartu tarotku tak berkata apa-apa selain masa depan yang menggembirakan bagi mereka, namun tak memberiku pertanda apa dan bagaimana cara mencapai kebahagiaan itu."

Mereka terdiam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sejak awal masa kehidupannya, Severus hanya tahu bahwa manusia bereproduksi melalui program bayi tabung. Karena itu sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum, Severus tak pernah bertanya. Dia ingat kali pertama dia tiba di Hogwarts dan membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan, dia terkejut mengetahui bahwa dahulu manusia bereproduksi melalui proses alamiah. Janin tumbuh dalam rahim sang ibu dan kemudian dilahirkan dengan proses normal maupun operasi. Akan tetapi entah sudah berapa abad berlalu sejak terakhir kali manusia melahirkan dengan cara normal. Pengetahuan itu dianggap sebagai budaya barbar di tengah kemajuan teknologi.

"Aku ingin mengabulkan harapan mereka, Severus." Ujar Hermione.

Anak…

Memang benar, selama ini anak kecil yang ada di Hogwarts adalah mereka yang berhasil diselamatkan dari aturan kejam yang dibuat para manusia. Tak pernah ada bayi di Hogwarts ini karena mereka memang tak mengembangkan teknologi bayi tabung sendiri.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan," ujar Severus seraya berdiri, "mungkin akan sulit, namun selama mereka masih memiliki keinginan yang kuat, aku akan bantu sebisanya."

Hermione terseyum mendengar itu, "Aku selalu tahu, Severus. Kau orang berhati hangat dibalik wajah dinginmu itu." Dia pun berdiri, "Aku berdoa supaya harapan ini akan terwujud dan Mu akan bisa melangkah ke masa depan baru."

"Ya… kita selalu berdoa akan hal itu."

Severus pun berpamitan dan kemudian menuju ke perpustakaan. Gagasan tentang keturunan para Mu ini membuat semangatnya naik. Dia tak pernah menyangka para pasangan mempunyai pikiran untuk memiliki keturunan sendiri. Tapi seperti apa yang dia katakan barusan, selama ada harapan, Severus akan mencoba mewujudkannya.

Entah kenapa, Severus tahu kalau ide ini akan disambut baik oleh para Mu yang lain.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_To Be Continue_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

A-ada pertanyaan?

*kemudian melesat kabur*

*ngintip*

Maafkan saya tante JKR, saya merusak semua tatanan chara milik anda *kabur lagi*


	2. Chapter 2

Satu tahun kembali berlalu di Nazca yang memiliki periode rotasi sepanjang dua puluh empat jam dan periode revolusi sepanjang dua puluh empat bulan.

Dalam selang satu tahun itu, bangsa Mu mempelajari tentang sistem reproduksi manusia. Awalnya terasa canggung dan aneh karena pengetahuan tentang kehamilan dan kelahiran secara alami adalah hal baru bagi mereka semua. Tapi agaknya tekad dan keinginan para pasangan lebih kuat dari rasa takut itu sendiri, hingga mereka jadi betah mendekam di perpustakaan dan membaca buku-buku kuno. Madam Pofery, selaku kepala kesehatan, juga membaca buku-buku kebidanan. Sementara Severus mencari buku tentang obat-obatan yang bisa membantu proses alami yang terlupakan ini. Mu yang memiliki pengetahuan dibidang tekhnologi pengobatan pun mengembangkan alat untuk mendeteksi kehamilan. Mereka semua bekerja bahu membahu demi mewujudkan impian mereka.

Dan harapan mereka terjawab saat Angelina, istri dari George, dipastikan positif hamil.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Harry Potter_**_ © JK Rowling_

**_Our Home_**_ © aicchan_

_Sci-fi / Family / Adventure / Supernatural_

**_Entry Infantrum Challenge_**

_'__**Snape Day'**__ © Ambudaff_

_-Drarry and OOCness-_

_(Terinspirasi dari 'Terra e…' © Takamiya Keiko)_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hujan turun perlahan di tanah Nazca, membuat udara jadi sejuk sekali. Severus duduk di ruang duduk yang ada di shelter sambil membuka buku tentang pengobatan. Sudah hampir sembilan bulan sejak Angelina dipastikan hamil, itu membuat seluruh Mu berharap cemas menantikan kelahiran sang bayi. George sendiri tampaknya lebih takut dari pada istrinya yang sampai saat ini masih tenang-tenang saja.

Sebagai Mu pertama yang hamil, kesehatan Angelina menjadi perhatian khusus. Hari demi hari perkembangan janin dalam kandungannya selalu dipantau. Dari semua pemeriksaan itu dipastikan kalau tingkat pertumbuhan janin dalam rahim seorang Mu sama seperti laju pertumbuhan dalam kehamilan manusia biasa yang tertera dalam buku-buku kesehatan.

Madam Pomfrey berikut para petugas kesehatan yang lain juga sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan seperti yang mereka baca di buku. Ini akan jadi sejarah baru bagi kehidupan bangsa Mu.

"Severus."

Pintu ruangan berbentuk bulat itu terbuka dan masuklah Harry yang sedikit basah karena hujan. Pemuda ini semakin lama semakin hebat saja. Hanya dia yang bisa bergerak lincah di luar _shelter_ tanpa membentuk _shield_ di sekelilingnya.

"Aku baru saja dari tempat Hermione. Dia bilang kalau akan ada kehidupan baru diantara kita. Apa artinya Angelina akan segera melahirkan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat. Di mata Severus, Harry tetap bocah kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Severus menutup buku di pangkuannya, "Perkiraan memang dua sampai tiga hari lagi. Semua tak bisa diprediksi secara pasti."

Baru saja bicara begitu, mendadak pintu terbuka lagi dan kali ini masuklah Katie, sahabat karib Angelina sekaligus salah satu petugas kesehatan. Wajah gadis itu tampak antara pucat tapi juga bersemangat.

"Severus, ah—Harry, kau juga ada di sini, syukurlah."

Severus pun berdiri, "Ada apa, Katie?"

"Angelina… dia… proses persalinannya sudah dimulai."

Jelas saja itu mengejutkan baik Severus dan Harry. Keduanya pun mengikuti Katie menuju balai kesehatan dimana George menunggu di depan ruang persalinan, ditemani oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Fred, George." Harry menghampiri si kembar itu.

"Harry—Severus, terima kasih kalian datang." Sapa George dengan wajah pucat pasi, sungguh tidak seperti dia yang biasanya selalu tertawa ceria.

Katie segera masuk ke ruang pengobatan setelah mengatakan kalau petugas di dalam akan memasang _shield_ untuk membentengi pikiran Angelina tak terganggu oleh campuran emosi di sekelilingnya. Setelah pintu ruangan pengobatan tertutup, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan. Satu per satu Mu berkumpul di ruang tunggu. Memberi dukungan moril pada saudara mereka. Severus sendiri berdiri gelisah, bersandar pada kisi jendela kaca. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dengan memandang titik-titik air yang turun di luar sana, namun ternyata itu percuma. Dia terlalu cemas pada keadaan Angelina. Pintu ruang tunggu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Minerva dan Albus. Dua Mu senior itu tampak sama cemasnya dengan yang lain.

Detik terasa berjalan begitu lambat di tengah keheningan ini. Akan tetapi yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh di luar perkiraan siapapun. Mendadak saja energi pelindung yang di pasang oleh para petugas kesehatan di sekitar ruang pengobatan terlepas karena tekanan emosi yang luar biasa dari dalam. Itu membuat semua Mu yang ada di sekitar ruang pengobatan jadi merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Angelina akibat begitu kuatnya emosi dan rasa sakit yang mengalir tak tertahankan.

Dalam kepala setiap Mu terngiang suara teriakan Angelica, apa yang dirasakan olehnya, sakit, takut, namun juga tekad kuat untuk berjuang. Fred mencengkram pundak saudara kembarnya yang tampak siap pingsan kapanpun.

Setelah terkurung dalam emosi yang menekan itu, dalam sekejap semua menjadi hening dan yang meluap berikutnya adalah sebuncah kebahagiaan yang seolah tak berujung begitu terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang merdu bagai denting lonceng yang indah. Beberapa Mu wanita, bahkan Minerva, menangis merasakan luapan rasa bahagia yang berasal dari Angelica. Para pria pun tampak takjub atas keajaiban ini.

Katie keluar dari ruang pengobatan dengan senyum dan tangis di wajahnya, "George… selamat, anakmu perempuan. Cantik sekali."

Sorak kegembiran membahana di ruang tunggu. Para Mu memberi selamat pada George sebagai ayah pertama di generasi ini. Kemudian George pun masuk ke ruang pengobatan, ditemani oleh Fred dan Harry. Lalu Severus ikut masuk bersama Minerva, juga beberapa teman dekat George.

Di dalam mereka melihat Angelina duduk di tempat tidur dan menggendong seorang bayi berambut merah seperti ayahnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, namun dia juga terlihat sangat cantik. George mengecup kening istrinya dan juga putrinya, mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus pada Angelina karena telah memberinya keajaiban terbesar dalam hidup. George pun memberi nama 'Roxanne' pada sang bayi, hadiah pertama dan yang paling berharga untuk anak itu.

Saat itu Severus melihat Harry menangis di sebelahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap haru pada keluarga baru di lingungan mereka. Severus menepuk pundak pemuda itu tanpa suara.

Kemudian _Madam_ Pomfrey meminta semua untuk keluar agar Angelina bisa beristirahat. Severus kembali ke ruang duduk sementara Harry langsung kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengabarkan berita gembira ini pada yang lain.

.

Lima bulan berselang sejak Roxanne lahir, kaum Mu seolah mendapat berkah tiada henti saat tiga Mu wanita lainnya dinyatakan hamil. Tak ada lagi yang merasa takut akan proses kelahiran normal. Mereka berkata tak keberatan dengan sakit seperti yang dirasakan Angelina karena semua itu berbalas dengan kebahagiaan yang tiada terkira. Bangsa Mu benar-benar telah menapak satu langkah menuju masa depan.

Namun ditengah gelombang kebahagiaan itu, Hermione mendapat pertanda buruk dari kartu-kartunya. Gadis itu berkata bahwa ada bahaya mengancam bagi Nazca. Kabar itu jelas membuat suasana jadi tegang. Semua sibuk mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Perlengkapan perang Hogwarts kembali diaktifkan dan juga diperkuat dengan alat-alat yang berhasil dikembangkan sendiri oleh para Mu. Pesawat tempur mulai diuji coba kelayakannya, begitu juga dengan kemampuan fisik para Mu. Ya, mereka memang memiliki kekuatan ESP yang kuat, namun dari segi kekuatan otot, mereka lebih lemah dari manusia biasa. Karena itu mereka bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar para manusia itu tak lagi memburu mereka.

Severus sendiri membantu untuk mengawasi pengecekan setiap sisi Hogwarts. Semua di-_upgrade_ agar bisa berfungsi dua kali lipat dari normal. Para penanggung jawab bagian pertahanan pun mulai mencoba uji kelayakan sistem _shield_ yang baru supaya energi mereka bisa tersalur dengan lebih maksimal. Para pengembang teknologi pun telah melengkapi setiap pesawat tempur dengan penemuan baru mereka. Laser dengan tenaga lebih besar dengan pamakaian energi yang minimal, sistem navigasi juga radar yang memudahkan para pilot untuk mengetahui posisi kawan dan lawan, juga beberapa sistem persenjataan lainnya.

Harry juga menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia bisa mengatur kelompok-kelompok agar pekerjaan lebih optimal juga tidak membuang waktu. Semakin lama pemuda itu semakin mendekati sosok pimpinan ideal, seperti Draco.

Mendadak Severus jadi kepikiran tentang Draco. Sudah selama ini tapi sang _soldier_ tak kunjung sadar. Efek pemakaian energi mental yang melebihi batas memang tak baik untuk Mu. Terlebih memakainya dalam pertempuran seperti yang dilakukan oleh Draco.

Sama halnya seperti tentang Harry, Severus juga selalu menganggap Draco sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sejak Albus membawa anak itu ke Hogwarts, Severus tahu kalau dia berbeda. Untuk anak berusia delapan tahun pada masa itu, Draco terlalu tenang, terlalu terkendali, seolah dia sudah melewati masa puluhan tahun dalam hidup. Dari Albus, Severus tahu bahwa Draco menyaksikan bagaimana keluarganya dibantai dengan sadis di depan matanya sementara dia disembunyikan oleh kedua orang tuanya di dalam lemari.

Sejak kemunculan bangsa Mu, banyak keluarga yang merasa malu jika memiliki anak yang berpotensi sebagai seorang Mu. Mereka biasanya menyerahkan anak itu dengan suka rela pada pemerintah dan menghapus eksistensi anak itu dari ingatan mereka dengan progam penghilang memori. Hanya sedikit keluarga yang masih bersedia berkorban nyawa demi anak mereka, seperti keluarga Draco dan keluarga Harry.

Lamunan Severus buyar saat suara seorang Mu menggema dalam benaknya.

_"Pesawat tempur musuh terdeteksi di lapisan luar atsmosfir."_

Dengan peringatan seperti itu, segera saja Hogwarts diaktifkan dan bersiaga dalam posisi tempur. Setiap pesawat tempur milik Mu dicat berwarna hijau dan merah sebagai perwakilan dua pimpinan mereka. Severus sendiri langsung menuju ke _bridge_ dimana Minerva, Fred dan George sudah siaga di tempat mereka bersama beberapa awak lainnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, puluhan peswat tempur manusia menembus atmosfir dan melesat cepat menggempur Hogwarts dengan tembakan tanpa henti. Pesawat induknya berbentuk pipih dengan bagian sayap lebar, namun ukurannya tak lebih besar dari pesawat induk yang dulu menyerang Hogwarts sebelum tiba di Nazca. Pesawat tempur Mu pun telah lepas landas dan langsung menyerang pesawat musuh. Deru tembakan dan ledakan segera mewarnai langit Nazca.

Pintu _bridge_ terbuka dan masuklah Harry yang sepertinya sudah siap tempur. Pemuda itu memastikan semua berjalan normal dan setelahnya dia pun langsung berteleport ke luar pesawat dan melesat menuju medan pertempuran. Severus mengawasi dari layar _bridge_ bagaimana Harry dengan lincahnya menghindari semua tembakan laser yang mengarah padanya. Dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi Mu yang luar biasa kuat.

Fokus pada tugasnya, Severus sesekali mengarahkan agar Hogwarts tak usah banyak menembak karena sejauh ini pesawat tempur mereka berhasil menghalau tembakan musuh. Mereka harus menghemat energi dan juga misil karena mereka tak tahu seberapa banyak pasukan manusia yang datang menyerang.

Satu demi satu pesawat musuh berhasil dijatuhkan. Sepertinya latihan para Mu melalui mesin simulasi mendapat hasil nyata. Meski beberapa baru sekali ini terjun ke medan pertempuran secara langsung.

Minerva mendekati Severus dengan membawa satu usulan agar mereka menangkap salah satu musuh dan mencoba melakukan negosiasi agar mereka tak lagi memburu bangsa Mu. Awalnya Severus menolak usulan itu, karena sepanjang pengetahuannya, para manusia yang bergabung di Militer, sudah dicuci otak dan menganggap Mu sebagai ancaman berbahaya. Namun karena Minerva sepertinya yakin sekali kalau masih ada manusia dengan hati nurani, akhirnya Severus setuju. Dia menghubungi Harry melalui telepati, meminta agar pemuda itu untuk menyelinap ke kapal induk dan membawa kapten kapal itu ke Hogwarts.

Semoga—ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

.

Deru peperangan semakin mencekam. Beberapa bagian Hogwarts rusak akibat tembakan laser dan misil dari kapal induk musuh yang ternyata memiliki persenjataan yang luar biasa.

"Mesin sayap kanan belakang meledak, fungsi pemadam otomatis tidak bekerja." Fred mengawasi monitor di hadapannya.

"Kendali otomatis di bagian belakang tak berfungsi. Aku ambil alih kontrol manual dari sini!" seru George.

Severus menahan Minerva agar seniornya itu tak terjatuh saat Hogwarts mendadak berguncang hebat akibat sebuah tembakan. Itu membuat seluruh awak terkejut karena serangan ada yang mampu menembus lapisan energi pelindung di sekeliling Hogwarts sampai seperti ini. Begitu melihat apa yang menembak mereka, seluruh awak _bridge_ terkejut karena di bagian depan pesawat induk musuh tampak sebuah senjata laser yang berlipat kali lebih besar dari senjata biasanya.

"Perbaiki _shield_!" seru Minerva.

Seluruh awak _bridge_ dan juga yang bertanggung jawab di semua bagian persenjataan Hogwarts, menyatukan energi mereka untuk melindungi Hogwarts. Namun satu serangan lagi datang begitu cepat dan berhasil menghancurkan sayap kanan pesawat raksasa itu.

"Jarak tembakan berselang 1 menit lima belas detik!" seru George yang sepertinya kesulitan mempertahankan kendali pesawat, "Kita tidak bisa membangun ulang _shield_ dalam waktu sesingkat itu!"

Severus melihat senjata laser itu mulai masuk dalam posisi _loading_ lagi, siap menembak sasaran, "Belokkan Hogwarts! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan laser itu mengenai tempat yang sama!"

Belum lagi kemudi digerakkan, pesawat musuh kembali menembakkan laser biru itu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi saat tembakan itu menghantam Hogwarts sekali lagi…

Namun yang terjadi setelahnya sungguh di luar dugaan, tembakan laser itu dibelokkan dari Hogwarts oleh sebuah _shield_ yang sangat kuat dan tembakan laser itu langsung melesat menuju atmosfir.

Para awak _bridge_ terpana melihat kejadian itu, sejurus kemudian sorai membahana begitu melihat siapa yang mementalkan serangan tadi.

"_SOLDIER_! _SOLDIER_ DRACO!"

Energi kehijauan menyelimuti seluruh Hogwarts dengan Draco sebagai pusatnya. Sang soldier yang satu dekade ini terus tertidur, kini telah bangkit kembali.

_"Pertahankan posisi Hogwarts!"_ suara Draco menggema di seluruh benak Mu. _"Serang senjata utama mereka!"_

Tentu saja kehadiran Draco membuat semangat para Mu bangkit lagi. Tanpa ragu semua melaksanakan perintah orang yang selama ini telah membimbing mereka menuju kemenangan.

.

Setelah pertempuran tanpa henti hampir selama 4 jam, kapal induk musuh berhasil dijatuhkan. Seperti 'permintaan' Minerva, Harry membawa kapten kapal manusia itu ke Hogwarts dan kini dia dipenjarakan di dalam sebuah kristal berbentuk bulat yang dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga tak akan terpengaruh oleh energi Mu. Karena manusia biasa dipastikan akan menjadi gila kalau berada di tengah lingkungan Mu yang memiliki gelombang energi yang jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia. Namun sebenarnya 'penjara' itu dibangun untuk mengatasi seorang Mu yang kehilangan kendali sampai dia kembali pada kondisi stabil.

Kini, Severus, Minerva, Albus juga Harry, berada dalam ruang isolasi khusus dimana 'penjara' kristal itu dibangun. Di dalamnya, ada seorang pria muda berusia sekitar 25 sampai 30 tahun yang berwajah tampan, dengan rambut dan bola mata berwarna hitam. Dia sama sekali tak tampak gentar meski berhadapan dengan musuhnya secara langsung.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanya Albus.

Pria itu mendengus, "Hah! Ternyata Mu tak punya sopan santun. Sebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya pada orang lain!"

Albus tersenyum, mengabaikan nada penuh kebencian dari pria dalam 'penjara', "Ah—maafkan kelancanganku. Sudah cukup lama aku tak bersosialisasi dengan manusia, hingga aku lupa kalau kalian bangsa yang sangat terhormat."

Harry hampir saja tertawa kalau saja Severus tidak menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Namaku Albus. Ini Minerva, Severus dan _soldier_ muda kami, Harry." Albus memperkenalkan semua yang ada di sana, "Jadi, apa kau sudah bersedia menyebutkan namamu; atau aku harus mengabsen seluruh Mu yang ada di Hogwarts ini?"

Mata pria dalam penjara kristal itu berkilat dingin, "Aku _General_ Tom Marvolo Riddle." Katanya dengan menekankan pada kata '_General'_ seolah itu bisa membuatnya tampak berkuasa, namun pangkat dan kedudukan tak berarti di mata Mu yang menganggap semua orang sebagai individu yang sederajat.

"Baiklah, _General_," Albus berjalan mendekat, bertatapan dengan Tom, "kami mengundang anda kemari untuk membicarakan tentang kemungkinan damai diantara kita, meski jujur aku tak begitu berharap banyak."

"Mengundang? Kalian menculikku! Dan menghancurkan seluruh pasukanku!" Tom menghantam dinding kristal itu dengan kepalan tangannya, namun kristal itu bergeming.

"Ah… sebenarnya sisa pasukan anda, _General_, melarikan diri setelah _soldier_ kami membawa anda kemari," Ujar Albus dengan nada seakan dia baru saja memenangkan lotre, "dan jika anda berharap akan ada yang kembali untuk menyelamatkan anda, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, karena tak ada apapun yang terdeteksi di radar kami."

Tom tersenyum mencemooh, "Bagaimana radar kalian bisa mendeteksi kalau kami telah memiliki sistem _stealth_ yang jauh lebih canggih daripada yang kalian miliki? Mungkin saja saat ini tanpa kalian sadari, pesawat bobrok ini sudah terkepung oleh pasukanku."

Albus mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menahan tiga orang di belakangnya agar tak ikut campur dalam 'percakapan'nya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kami tak begitu mengandalkan radar seperti pasukan anda, _General_. Sebenarnya kami dengan mudah mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk hidup di sekitar kami dengan berkonsentrasi pada gelombang energi. Sejauh ini… tak ada apapun di sekitar Hogwarts." Albus tersenyum. Lalu dia berbalik dan meminta agar dia ditinggalkan berdua dengan 'tamu' mereka.

Setelahnya Minerva kembali ke _bridge_ sementara Severus berjalan bersama Harry menuju ke taman yang ada di tengah Hogwarts.

"Apa menurutmu si _General_ itu bisa diajak bernegosiasi?" tanya Harry.

"Seperti kata Albus, kita tak bisa berharap banyak."

Harry memandang ke luar dan di kejauhan dia bisa melihat para pengurus _shelter_ sibuk memperbaiki pesawat-pesawat tempur yang rusak. Theo dan Blaise pasti menangis melihat buah karya mereka jadi berantakan begitu, "Aku ke tempat Draco dulu."

Severus mengangguk, "Suruh dia istirahat dulu sebelum turun ke Nazca." Ujarnya. Kondisi Draco memang beum stabil sepenuhnya. Dia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan langsung terjun ke medan perang.

"Aku tidak bisa janjikan apa-apa. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Draco." Harry tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapan 'ayah'nya.

Akhirnya Severus memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke _bridge_ dan membantu Minerva mengawasi semuanya. Masih ada beberapa Mu yang berpatroli dengan pesawat di sekitar tempat itu, juga sampai ke luar atmosfir demi memastikan kalau tak ada pesawat musuh yang mengintai.

Malam meraja dan tiga satelit alami Nazca tampak berpedar kemerahan di langit malam yang cerah. Severus masih berkeliling Hogwarts sekaligus memantau perkembangan perbaikan pesawat itu. Para Mu yang berpatroli telah kembali dan melaporkan bahwa mereka menemukan jejak warp tak jauh dari Nazca, pertanda keadaan akan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang untuk beberapa minggu kedepan dan mereka bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk serangan selanjutnya.

Kemudian dia menuju ke shelter dimana pesawat-pesawat tempur yang rusak parah sudah mulai diperbaiki. Sepertinya Severus tak perlu mengatur ini itu lagi karena kerja sama semua tim sudah terbukti efisien dan sangat efektif. Dia masuk ke ruang duduk di dalam _shelter_ dan disana dia melihat Draco bersama Harry dikeliling oleh para Mu muda. Wajah Draco tampak takjub memandang si kecil Roxanne dalam gendongannya, dia juga terharu melihat para Mu yang tengah hamil. Harry berdiri di sandingnya, tampak benar-benar bahagia. Melihat itu, Severus tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ah, Severus."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh dan memberi jalan agar Severus bisa mendekat pada Draco.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu. Mereka semua bilang kau bekerja keras mempelajari semua hal tentang kehamilan sampai proses kelahiran." Mata kelabu Draco memandang Severus penuh luapan rasa bahagia.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun selain membaca. Semangat dan keteguhan hati merekalah yang mewujudkan semua ini." Severus memandang Roxanne yang tertawa dalam gendongan Draco, si kecil itu benar-benar jadi anak kesayangan para Mu.

Draco memberikan Roxanne kembali pada ibunya, "Maaf aku meninggalkan kalian begitu lama. Aku sampai kehilangan momen luar biasa ini."

"Tak apa-apa, _soldier_. Setelah ini, akan lebih banyak lagi anak-anak Mu yang lahir." Ujar Angelina.

"Itu benar." Sahut George yang berdiri di sisi istrinya, "Lagipula sekarang kita punya dua _soldier_, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi kita untuk kembali ke Terra dan membangun kehidupan kita yang sesungguhnya di sana."

Setelahnya ruangan itu perlahan menjadi kosong karena yang lain berpamitan untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya hanya tinggal Severus bersama Draco dan Harry. Mereka duduk di sofa putih panjang yang ada di sisi ruangan.

"Tak kusangka aku tidur sampai sepuluh tahun. Rasanya semua berlalu begitu cepat." Draco memandang Harry, "Aku nyaris berpikir kalau ada yang rusak pada sistem syaraf-ku begitu melihat Harry."

"Tapi kau langsung mengenalinya." Sambung Severus.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan salah mengenali _core_-ku."

"Kuhajar kau kalau sampai itu terjadi." Kata Harry sambil nyengir lebar.

Mereka berbincang santai, menikmati langit malam yang tampak dari dalam ruangan transparan itu. Severus tak mengizinkan Draco untuk melihat keseluruhan _shelter_ yang dibangun di tanah Nazca, karena menurutnya kondisi Draco masih belum memungkinkan untuk berkeliling _shelter_ yang luas itu. Jadi pria itu mengusulkan agar Draco beristirahat di salah satu kamar yang ada di _shelter_.

Severus memandang Draco dan Harry yang keluar dari ruangan itu sambil bercanda. Sesekali Draco masih tampak mengacak-acak rambut Harry seperti yang dia lakukan saat Harry masih kecil dulu. Severus merasa sangat lega karena Draco telah kembali di tengah-tengah mereka. Semoga setelah ini semua berjalan lancar.

Permasalahannya sekarang adalah… apa mereka bisa mengetuk pintu hati sang _General_ yang saat ini menjadi tawanan perang?

.

.

.

Satu musim berlalu di Nazca. Siklus hujan telah berganti hawa dingin yang menandai bahwa musim dingin telah datang. Memang tak turun salju di tanah Nazca ini, namun udara akan benar-benar sangat membekukan.

Selama itu pula, Tom masih tetap dalam statusnya sebagai tahanan perang. Meski begitu, dia diperlakukan dengan layak. Bahkan beberapa kali dia dibawa ke Nazca untuk melihat kehidupan Mu sehari-hari, berharap kalau pria itu bisa sedikit membuka hati. Namun sampai saat ini, belum tampak perubahan dalam diri Tom.

Di selang waktu setelah penyerangan lalu, tiga Mu baru telah lahir ke dunia. Salah satunya lahir prematur, namun kondisi sang bayi dan ibu tak berada dalam bahaya. Kebahagiaan kembali menyelimuti bangsa Mu atas kehadiran generasi baru diantara mereka.

Severus sendiri beberapa kali menemui Hermione, menanyakan apa ada pertanda tentang serangan lagi, dan sang peramal tak memberi hasil yang tidak diharapkan. Akan tetapi Hermione mengatakan kalau sudah saatnya mereka meninggalkan tanah Nazca dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kabar itu segera menyebar dan diadakanlah rapat darurat dengan melibatkan Albus, Minerva, Severus, Draco dan Harry. Sebenarnya tak rela meninggalkan tanah yang telah mereka bangun ini, namun mereka memiliki tujuan yang lebih besar lagi. Maka diputuskan kalau mereka akan berbincang dengan seluruh Mu untuk menentukan kapan mereka akan meninggalkan _shelter_ yang telah memberi mereka banyak kenangan ini. Dari dialog bersama itu, mereka mencapai kesepakatan untuk meninggalkan Nazca setelah musim dingin berlalu.

"_Grandpa_ Sev~"

Panggilan yang menggema di benaknya membuat Severus menoleh dan melihat Roxanne berlari tertatih menghampirinya. Severus pun langsung menggendong anak yang sudah berusia dua belas bulan itu. Walau belum bisa bicara, Roxanne sudah bisa berkomunikasi melalui telepati. Menurut pemeriksaan, anak-anak yang terlahir di Nazca ini memang memiliki kemampuan ESP yang kuat.

_"Grandpa, daddy bilang kita akan pergi dari sini. Apa itu benar?"_

"Ya, itu benar."

Wajah Roxanne tampak sedih, "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

Severus mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu, "Terra… tanah pertama yang dihuni manusia. Disana kita bisa memulai hidup yang lebih baik."

_"Sungguh?"_

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Roxanne tersenyum. Dia mencium pipi Severus dan turun dari gendongan 'kakek'nya lalu berlari keluar _shelter_ dan bermain di luar bersama robot anjing buatan sang ayah. Roxanne tak tampak kesulitan bergerak diluar, sama seperti Harry dan Draco.

Saat berjalan melewati lorong ruang duduk, Severus melihat Tom ada dalam ruangan itu. Tak selayak tawanan, Tom tidak dibelenggu oleh borgol maupun alat pelacak. Dia dibiarkan bebas pergi kemanapun, toh dia tak bisa bersembunyi dari kemampuan alami para Mu untuk mendeteksi posisi seseorang. Lagipula geraknya terbatas karena seorang Mu saja kesulitan bergerak di luar shelter, apalagi seorang manusia biasa. Jadi lingkup wilayah yang bisa dimasuki oleh Tom hanyalah bekisar Hogwarts dan _shelter_ saja.

Di sisi ruang duduk itu ada beberapa Mu wanita yang sedang bercakap sambil mengerjakan beberapa kerajinan seperti menjahit dan menyulam. Kebiasaan yang berkembang setelah mereka mempelajari buku-buku tentang budaya kuno para wanita di masa berabad lalu yang memiliki kemampuan seni yang tinggi. Para ibu menggendong anak-anak mereka yang masih bayi, menyenandungkan lagu tdur yang entah mereka pelajari dari mana. Mungkin sekedar naluri untuk membuat anak mereka tenang.

Ada juga beberapa Mu yang berbincang sambil menghadap sebuah layar proyektor, mendiskusikan tentang rencana perkembangan lahan di dalam Hogwarts sebelum mereka meninggalkan planet ini. Fred ada di sana bersama sobat karibnya, Lee. Juga dua Mu yang bertanggung jawab pada tanaman, yaitu Neville dan Seamus. Satu-satunya gadis di sana adalah Luna, yang memang lebih tertarik untuk bekerja di bagian teknologi.

Mendadak saja terdengar suara ribut di luar _shelter_ diikuti bunyi pesawat yang mendarat kasar. Severus berbalik dan memandang melalui dinding kaca. Di luar dia melihat Draco keluar sebuah pesawat tempur. Severus menggelengkan kepala melihat itu karena selama ini Draco sama sekali tak pernah belajar naik pesawat tempur. Severus pun melihat Harry tertawa bersama Theo dan Blaise melihat kemampuan sang _soldier_ yang ternyata sangat parah.

Kemudian Severus memandang ke arah Hogwarts yang masih diperbaiki karena kerusakan kemarin dulu itu termasuk sangat parah. Untunglah Nazca adalah planet kaya akan bahan mentah yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan _sparepart_ pesawat angkasa.

Perhatian Severus kembali teralih saat mendengar suara Fred memanggilnya. Dia pun menghampiri para Mu muda yang ternyata meminta masukannya tentang sistem baru yang sedang dikembangkan. Severus sangat salut pada semangat kaum muda yang tak pernah lelah untuk belajar dan mengembangkan potensi diri mereka.

.

Malam harinya, Severus mengantarkan makanan untuk Tom yang memang diberi 'jam malam' khusus karena di musim seperti ini, udara malam benar-benar sangat tidak bersahabat. Severus menyelimuti piring itu dengan energinya dan mengirimnya melewati dinding kristal yang tak memiliki celah, sama seperti saat proses mengurung Tom dalam kristal itu.

Severus pun nsegera berbalik dengan niat meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi langkahnya tertahan saat Tom bersuara.

"Anak-anak tadi… apa kalian mengembangkan sistem bayi tabung sendiri?"

Severus menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Tidak. Mereka lahir melalui proses alami." Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa merasakan perubahan emosi pada diri Tom, "Kenapa? Kau pikir kami primitif?" akhirnya dia berbalik memandang Tom yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"—Kalian… kenapa kalian tak pernah merasa takut?"

"Takut?" Severus menanggapi tanpa perubahan di raut wajahnya, "Kenapa kami harus takut?"

Tom memandang dingin pada Severus, "Jumlah kalian hanya ratusan? Kenapa kalian berani melawan? Kenapa tidak menyerah saja?"

"Menyerah?" sepertinya nada suara Severus yang terkesan tanpa emosi itu membuat Tom merasa tersudut, "Kami tidak akan pernah menyerah. Kami memiliki mimpi dan kami akan mewujudkan mimpi itu. Sesakit apapun jalan yang harus kami lalui."

"… Mim— pi?"

Severus menyibak jubahnya saat dia kembali berjalan mendekat, "Mimpi. Harapan. Atau apapun itu. Apa kau tak punya impian? Sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan? Kecuali untuk membantai habis bangsa Mu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Tom membeku.

Severus memandang dua manik gelap di mata Tom, "Tak ada." Katanya dingin, "Kalian, militer, tak memiliki impian karena otak kalian hanya berisi misi untuk menghancurkan kami. Menghancurkan impian kami."

Tak bicara lagi, Severus berbalik dan keluar dari ruang isolasi itu. Di depan pintu, dia melihat Draco berdiri bersandar pada dinding pesawat.

"Jarang sekali aku merasakan emosimu sampai seperti tadi, Severus."

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sebenarnya untuk apa kita mempertahankan dia di sini? Sepertinya dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk berubah pikiran dan mencoba mengerti tentang Mu."

Draco memandang pintu di belakang Severus, "Aku yakin Albus punya alasan yang kuat. Lagipula… kurasa kata-katamu barusan cukup membawa perubahan dalam dirinya."

Keduanya tak lagi bicara dan bersamaan meninggalkan tempat itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_To Be Continued_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mohon masukan saran dan kritiknya~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Persiapan untuk meninggalkan Nazca sudah mulai dilakukan dua bulan sebelum jadwal keberangkatan. Pesawat-pesawat tempur sudah dimasukkan kedalam hanggar Hogwarts. Peralatan pengobatan pun sudah ditata kembali di dalam ruang pengobatan. Karena ada tambahan para Mu kecil, di Hogwarts dibangun sebuah ruangan bermin khusus anak dengan mainan-mainan edukasi yang dirancang sendiri.

Sejak 'obrolan'nya dengan Severus, ada perubahan signifikan dalam perilaku Tom. Dia jadi sedikit lebih bertoleransi pada Mu. Biasanya dia selalu memandang dengan mata dingin dan wajah beku, namun beberapa hari terakhir ini, mulai tampak ekspresi bersahabat dari pria tampan itu.

Walau masih ada sebagian Mu yang tak mau mendekat pada Tom karena menganggapnya ancaman, banyak juga yang mencoba bersikap wajar pada 'tamu' mereka itu, karena mereka ingin Tom tahu bahwa Mu tak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Harry Potter_**_ © JK Rowling_

**_Our Home_**_ © aicchan_

_Sci-fi / Family / Adventure / Supernatural_

**_Entry Infantrum Challenge_**

_'__**Snape Day'**__ © Ambudaff_

_-Drarry and OOCness-_

_(Terinspirasi dari 'Terra e…' © Takamiya Keiko)_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Jubah Severus berkibar ringan saat pria itu berbelok menuju ke _bridge_ untuk memeriksa kondisi mesin, memastikan kalau semua sudah berfungsi normal seperti semula. Di sana sudah ada Fred, George dan Lee yang mengutak-atik sistem navigasi juga radar yang sempat rusak karena serangan yang lalu. Satu per satu dia mengecek fungsi kendali dan juga mesin, untunglah semua sudah normal, malah rasanya jauh lebih baik. Draco dan Harry pun berbagi tugas untuk mengawasi dan membantu apapun yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Harry bertanggung jawab di _shelter_ dan Draco di Hogwarts. Merasa kalau sudah tak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan di _bridge_, Severus keluar dan menuju ke bagian persenjataan di sayap kanan Hogwarts. Disana pun semua terkendali dan sistem senjata berfungsi dengan sempurna.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melewati taman Hogwarts saja dan menikmati suasana di sana.

"Severus, awas!"

Refleks Severus menunduk dan sebuah bola meluncur cepat melewati atas kepalanya. Lalu dia mendengar suara tawa anak-anak di depannya. Rupanya Roxanne ada di sana bersama anak-anak Mu lain dan juga Draco. Tom juga ada di sudut terjauh taman itu.

"Hati-hati. Kalian bisa melukai seseorang." Severus menarik kembali bola yang menggelinding jauh itu dengan energinya. Dia membawanya kembali pada anak-anak di tengah taman.

_"Maaf, Grandpa."_ Roxanne melayang dan bergelayut di leher Severus.

"Anak-anak ini sangat istimewa, Severus." Draco menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki, "Kemampuan mereka sangat tinggi, rasanya dulu aku tak bisa melayang seperti itu saat masih kecil."

"Mungkin karena mereka lahir secara alami dengan ayah dan ibu yang seorang Mu." Severus menurunkan Roxanne dan membiarkan anak itu bermain lagi bersama yang lain.

Baru saja Draco hendak bicara, mendadak terdengar suara Albus menggema di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts, meminta agar Minerva, Severus, Draco dan Harry untuk segera menuju ke ruang penelitiannya yang ada di dekat _bridge_. Severus memanggil beberapa Mu dewasa untuk mengawasi anak-anak bermain, setelahnya dia pun pergi bersama Draco.

Di ruang penelitian Albus, yang mana merupakan sebuah planetarium dengan teropong bintang berteknologi tinggi yang mampu mengamati bintang dari galaksi yang berbeda.

"Albus, ada apa?" Tanya Minerva.

Mata Albus berkilat penuh semangat, "Lihat… lihat apa yang aku temukan." Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan dari kehampaan udara di ruangan itu, muncul hologram dari sebuah planet.

"Planet apa itu, Albus? Sepertinya bukan tempat yang layak untuk dihuni." Ujar Minerva lagi.

"Ya. Ya. Memang bukan planet hunian." Suara Albus nyaris seperti orang yang sedang berdendang.

"Aku mendengar kata 'tapi' di sini." Draco memandang planet berwarna biru pucat itu.

"Ah… ya… ya… Tapi." Senyum tak hilang dari wajah tua Albus, "Tapi," ulangnya, "planet ini adalah jalan masuk menuju impian kita."

Itu membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian semua yang ada disana.

"Maksudmu, Albus…" Severus tak bisa menahan getar harapan dalam suaranya.

"Ini… Adalah planet Neptunus. Planet terluar dalam Tata Surya di Bima Sakti. Aku sudah mempelajarinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dan aku benar-benar sudah yakin kalau ini adalah Neptunus." Albus menekan sebuah tombol lagi dan muncul data-data di sekeliling hologram planet itu. "Planet ini memiliki jari-jari khatulistiwa yang tercatat lebih dari 24.764 km. Atmosfirnya membentuk sekitar lima hingga sepuluh persen massanya dan meliputi sekitar dua puluh persen dari struktur planet itu. Yang membuatku sangat yakin adalah sistem badai dinamisnya yang sangat ekstrim. Kecepatan angin bisa sampai pada 600 m/detik, itu hampir sama dengan aliran supersonik… Semua cocok dengan catatan lama tentang planet-planet di Bima Sakti."

Empat pasang mata memandang tak berkedip pada planet yang kini memiliki simbol trisula di tengahnya.

"Itu lambang yang diberikan pada Neptunus. Perlambangan dari trident milik Neptune, Dewa dari bangsa Romawi yang menguasai lautan."

"Kau yakin… kita sudah berada sedekat ini dengan Terra?" suara Draco mengambang antara takjub dan juga tak percaya.

Albus menyentuh hologram itu dan gambar planet disana mengecil, dan beberapa gambar baru bertambah. Mu senior itu menunjuk beatuan es yang menyebar di sekitar planet besar, "Ini, adalah Kuiper Belt, membentang dari orbit Neptunus, yang mana gravitasi planet Neptunus mendominasi pergerakan sabuk angkasa ini." Ia mengubah bentuk gambar pada hologram itu lagi dan kini tampaklah bentuk Tata Surya di Bima Sakti dengan Matahari sebagai pusatnya, "Aku seratus persen yakin, bahwa ini adalah Neptunus, planet terluar di Tata Surya."

Minerva membekap mulutnya, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya dia pun menangis. Draco menautkan jarinya dengan Harry, sementara Severus berdiri diam memandang hologram di hadapannya.

"Kita… akan segera pulang."

.

.

Penemuan Severus segera saja disampaikan para seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Tentu saja kabar itu membuat semua merasa sangat gembira. Menurut perhitungan yang dilakukan oleh Albus, mereka bisa mencapai Tata Surya dengan 5 kali proses _warp_ dan kisaran kasarnya adalah sekitar 20-30 tahun lagi. Tentu saja itu hanya terasa bagai kan dua hingga tiga bulan dalam usia Mu yang panjang. Semua tak pernanh menyangka, impian mereka sudah ada begini dekatnya.

Akhirnya malam itu, para Mu memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta seadanya di Nazca. Pesta syukuran sekaligus pesta perpisahan pada tanah merah yang telah bersedia menampung mereka dan memberi perlindungan yang dibutuhkan.

Tom duduk sedikit jauh dari kelompok-kelompok Mu yang berbincang sambil menikmati hidangan. Dia memandang api unggun besar yang berkobar di tempat luas itu, panasnya mengusir udara malam Nazca yang sangat dingin.

"Makanlah!" Severus menyodorkan semangkuk sup panas untuk Tom.

Pria muda itu menerimanya.

"Kami memutuskan akan melepasmu setelah kami lepas landas dari Nazca."

"… Kalian yakin? Aku bisa saja mengejar dan menghancurkan kalian sebelum kapal kalian melakukan _warp_."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Ujar Severus, memandang beberapa pasang Mu mulai berdansa diiringi musik seadanya, termasuk Draco dan Harry, juga Albus dan Minerva.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"—Karena tapa kau sadari, hatimu berubah." Severus duduk di sebelah Tom, "Tak usah coba berbohong. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, aku… kami, tak merasakan lagi benci dalam dirimu."

Tom terdiam, tak ingin mengaku, tapi dia tahu itu benar. Dia tak pernah menyangka, bangsa Mu ternyata sama saja seperti manusia biasa. Mereka membentuk keluarga, berinteraksi satu sama lain, berselisih paham, berbaikan kembali… tak ada beda dengan kehidupannya sendiri.

"Kami akan sediakan pesawat yang berkemampuan untuk melakukan _warp_ meski hanya sekali. Kau bisa kembali ke kolonimu dan melanjutkan hidupmu di sana." Severus duduk di sebelah Tom, memandang keceriaan di sekitar api unggun, "Aku harap kau bisa mengubah pandangan manusia terhadap kami, Mu. Kami pun tak berniat untuk berperang dengan kalian, kami hanya ingin kehidupan yang damai, karena itu kami memilih untuk pergi."

Tom memakan sup di mangkuknya dalam diam.

Pesta itu berlangsung sampai pagi datang, dan seakan tak lelah, para Mu langsung membereskan semua sisa-sisa keributan mereka semalam. Namun mendadak saja dari kejauhan terdengar suara dengung yang memekakkan. Tanpa sempat melihat asal suara itu, mendadak saja tempat itu dihujani tembakan peluru dan laser. Serangan mendadak itu jelas membuat para Mu kewalahan. Untunglah Draco dan Harry dengan sigap membentuk _shield_ dari energi mereka hingga yang lain bisa mengamankan mereka yang terluka.

Severus menyuruh para wanita membawa anak-anak juga Mu yang terluka untuk masuk ke Hogwarts dan berlindung di dalam. Dia juga sempat melihat para Mu yang bertugas sebagai 'prajurit' sudah menghilang dari sana dan sebentar kemudian pesawat-pesawat tempur Mu pun melesat dari hanggar Hogwarts.

Draco juga Harry melesat cepat dan menyerang pesawat musuh dengan kemampuan mereka. Severus juga membantu untuk mengevakuasi yang terluka. Saat itu dia terkejut melihat tubuh Tom terkapar di tanah dengan luka parah di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Seorang Mu muda tergeletak pingsan dengan setengah badannya dibawah tubuh Tom. Jelas sekali kalau Tom melindungi Mu itu.

Tak banyak berpikir, Severe meraih tubuh Tom dan juga Mu muda itu lalu ber-_teleport_ ke dalam Hogwarts. Di taman Hogwarts yang menjadi tempat evakuasi darurat, Severus merebahkan Tom di rumput. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di tubuh pria itu, namun Tom masih sadar dan dia memandang Severus meski matanya tak fokus. Bibirnya bergerak meski tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Dia selamat… kau melindunginya." Severus menekan luka itu dengan sobekan jubahnya, "Terima kasih…"

Tom memuntahkan darah segar dan kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Posisi Severus segera diambil alih oleh Katie yang dengan cekatan mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Tom. Severus sendiri segera berpindah tempat ke _bridge_ dimana Minerva, Fred dan George mengatasi semua dengan cukup baik. Severus mengambil posisi di salah satu kursi kendali yang berhubungan dengan bagian persenjataan.

Gempuran itu terus berlangsung, namun sama sekali tak terlihat kapal induk musuh. Severus berpikir kalau kapal induk musuh mendarat di tempat yang cukup jauh dari _shelter_ para Mu, dengan begitu keberadaannya akan lebih sulit terdeteksi. Saat itu Harry melesat menjauh bersama dua pesawat tempur dan dalam sekejap di kejauhan tampaklah bias ledakan yang cukup besar.

Tak begitu lama akhirnya pesawat penyerang pun mundur, walau begitu Mu juga mengalami kerusakan yang tak ringan. Seluruh pesawat sudah kembali ke hanggar Hogwarts dan penyerangan itu menghilangkan 3 nyawa para Mu yang bertempur di garis depan. Tentu saja itu membawa duka yang mendalam terlebih disaat mereka begitu dekat dengan tujuan.

Sebuah acara pemakaman sederhana diadakan di tanah Nazca. Seperti adat para Mu sejak mereka memulai perjalanan jauh ini, mereka yang meninggal akan dikremasi hingga abu mereka akan disimpan dan disebar saat mereka sampai ke Terra.

Severus berdiri di pintu masuk utama _shelter_ dan memandang garis cakrawala Nazca yang menyala merah. Dia menarik napas panjang berjalan masuk. Akibat serangan ini, jadwal keberangkatan Hogwarts pun segera dimajukan. Mereka akan berangkat esok hari setelah seluruh perbaikan selesai. Albus mengusulkan agar Hogwarts melakukan _warp_ dalam tiga tahap sekaligus. Itu akan memberi perbedaan jarak yang cukup jauh. Dengan pengembangan Hogwarts sejak Mu tiba di Nazca, pesawat itu dipastikan mampu memakai _warp_ tiga kali berturut-turut. Dan jika itu dilakukan, pesawat manapun tak akan bisa mengejar mereka, karena _warp_ ketiga akan membawa mereka langsung menuju orbit Neptunus. Pemakaian _warp_ secara terus menerus seperti itu akan mengacaukan jejak yang tertinggal dari pembelokan dimensi, jadi titik koordinat _warp_ tak akan terlacak.

Tentang Tom… Severus sudah membicarakannya dengan Albus dan Minerva. Dengan persetujuan dari seluruh Mu, mereka sepakat untuk membawa Tom dalam perjalanan mereka. Terlebih saat ini Tom masih dalam kondisi koma, jika menunggu sampai kondisinya pulih kembali, mereka akan membuang-buang waktu. Lagipula Tom telah melindungi nyawa seorang Mu, mereka berhutang nyawa pada orang yang dulu mereka anggap sebagai musuh itu.

Jadi ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di Nazca, namun segala kenangan di planet ini tak akan pernah terlupa.

.

.

Planetarium jadi tempat kedua yang sering didatangi Severus setelah _bridge_ dan ruang kesehatan. Dia pun akhirnya secara tidak resmi menjadi asisten Albus. Karena mereka berhasil menjalankan misi tga kali _warp_ dalam waktu berurutan, sekarang mereka telah ada di dekat planet Neptunus, dan penelitian Albus selama ini tak mengecewakan mereka. Setelah pembelajaran dan pemastian di setiap detik, dinyatakan kalau mereka memang sudah kembali pulang ke galaksi pertama yang menjadi hunian manusia.

"Severus!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Harry berjalan ke arahnya, sedikit terhuyung sambil membawa setumpukan buku tebal.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Severus.

"Draco memintaku mempelajari semua catatan tentang iklim di Terra. Aku… sudah benar-benar tak sabar lagi." Ujar pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar, "Akhirnya… kita sampai di tanah impian."

"Kau benar. Tapi masih butuh kerja keras untuk membangun kehidupan kita di sana."

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Selama kita semua tetap bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukannya kau yang selalu bicara seperti itu, _uncle_ Sev?"

"Tak usah meledekku."

Harry hanya tertawa dan dia pun berjalan di sebelah sosok ayah yang selalu dia sayang dan hormati itu.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tom?" Severus menghampiri satu-satunya manusia biasa di Hogwarts yang sedang bermain dengan Roxanne dan anak-anak lainnya.

"Ah, sudah jauh lebih baik. Tanganku juga sudah berfungsi seperti semula."

Severus memandang bahu kanan Tom. Luka di tubuhnya sangat parah hingga Madam Pomfrey memutuskan untuk mengamputasi tangannya sebelum kerusakan syaraf di sana menyebar. Kini Tom memakai tangan mekanik yang tersambung dengan sistem organnya, membuatnya berfungsi selayaknya tangan biasa. Namun proses pemasangan dan rehabilitasinya sangat panjang. Butuh tiga tahun penuh sampai tubuh Tom menerima organ tubuh buatan itu.

"Uncle Tom! Ayo main di sana!" Roxanne menarik tangan Tom dan menyeretnya mendekati anak-anak Mu lain yang semakin bertambah di Hogwarts ini. Anjing robot hadiah dari sang ayah mengikuti dengan setia.

Severus memandang bagaimana Tom kini sudah menjadi bagian Hogwarts seutuhnya. Dari pembicaraan panjang mereka sesaat setelah Tom sadar tepat setelah Hogwarts melakukan warp ketiga, Tom mengatakan kalau dia tak keberatan kalau harus terus berada di Hogwarts. Justru dia merasa senang, karena hidup bersama Mu telah membuatnya teringat akan impian yang pernah dia miliki dulu. Dia juga berkata akan bertahan hidup sampai Hogwarts mencapai Terra. 10… 20 tahun lagi pun tak masalah, meski tubuhnya telah renta, impian yang ditunjukkan para Mu tetap akan membut jiwanya muda.

Itu membuat Severus merasa senang dan dalam hati, dia berharap jauh di bagian antariksa nan luas ini, masih ada manusia yang mau membuka pikiran terhadap perbedaan. Dan semoga para Mu yang masih ada di luar sana, menerima pesan telepati yang senantiasa dikirimkan setiap Mu disaat mereka melewati planet hunian atau koloni manusia. Berharap agar saudara-saudara mereka menemukan jalan untuk pulang.

Kembali ke Terra…

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Severus sedikit terkejut saat Draco muncul di sebelahnya.

"Mendadak dia jadi populer di kalangan anak-anak."

"Ya… tak kusangka dia pandai menangani anak kecil."

"Kadang penilaian kita terhalang oleh benci dan amarah." Draco duduk di tepi kolam sambil memandang anak-anak kecil yang berlarian riang sambil tertawa. Dia tersenyum geli melihat Tom diterjang beberapa anak sampai dia jatuh di rumput dan jadi tempat duduk dadakan.

Saat itu datanglah Theo bersama Blaise dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Mereka berdua bicara dengan Tom, yang masih tengkurap di rumput dengan anak-anak di punggungnya. Ketiganya berbicara dengan posisi yang tak biasa itu, malah masih sempat tertawa, membuat siapapun yang melihat jadi keheranan.

"Sejak kapan Blaise dan Theo dekat dengan Tom?" Tanya Draco.

"Sejak mereka tahu kemampuan Tom dibidang militer bukan sebatas pangkat saja, tapi karena dia memang benar mengerti tentang persenjataan." Jelas Severus, "kau tahu sendiri Theo juga Blaise memang sedikit kelewat obsesif pada hal seperti itu."

Draco tertawa pelan.

Tak lama Harry pun datang, masih membawa sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Draco.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, "Tempat Hermione. Menantang Ron bermain catur lagi."

"Kau itu tidak kenal kata menyerah, ya? Memang kau pernah menang melawannya?"

"Enggak." Jawab Harry lugas, "Tapi tidak salah kan kalau terus mencoba."

"Dan 873 kali usahamu, semua tak ada yang berhasil." Draco terkekeh saat Harry meninju pundaknya keras.

Severus hanya menggeleng samar melihat polah dua _soldier_ yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan. Sepertinya titik koordinat tujuan mereka memang tak bisa dilacak akibat _warp_ yang berurutan. Lagipula, manusia tak akan mau membuang 15 tahun yang berharga demi mengejar musuh mereka.

Ya, 15 tahun sudah berlalu sejak mereka masuk ke Tata Surya di Bima Sakti. Kini mereka sudah ada di orbit Jupiter. Dengan pesawat berteknologi tinggi seperti Hogwarts, bisa diperkirakan mereka akan bisa sampai ke Bumi dalam waktu dekat. Saat ini mereka sudah lepas dari orbit Jupiter, dan melakukan _warp_ sampai ke orbit Mars, mereka berhenti sebentar untuk mempelajari kondisi Bumi saat ini. Sekian lama planet itu ditinggalkan, tentu saja semua data yang mereka punya tak lagi akurat. Apalagi data-data itu lebih menjadi sekedar mitos dan dongeng sebelum tidur. Namun kali ini mereka sudah ada begitu dekat dengan kampung halaman para manusia. Mereka akan bisa memastikan kondisi di permukaan bumi saat ini, memasikan apakah planet itu masih mau menerima mereka yang telah melupakannya.

Severus memandang layar monitor di _bridge_ yang menampakkan gambar dari beberapa pesawat yang dikirim untuk memantau kondisi angkasa di sekitar Terra. Dari sama dia bisa melihat bangkai-bangkai koloni manusia yang terabaikan. Pecahan pesawat tempur yang pastinya adalah sisa perang yang melanda setiap negara koloni hingga akhirnya manusia memutuskan untuk menjelajah galaksi, memperluas daerah kekuasaan mereka. Meski sudah begitu, perang masih tetap saja terjadi. Severus tak bisa memikirkan apa yang bisa memuaskan para manusia itu. Tapi percuma saja memikirkan hal yang tak penting seperti itu, yang jelas misi mereka saat ini adalah untuk mewujudkan impian mereka yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Severus."

Suara Minerva membuat lamunannya buyar. Dia memandang wanita itu tanpa suara.

"Pesawat pemantau sudah kembali dari Terra dengan membawa data-data terbaru. Tom sedang memeriksanya bersama Theo. Albus memintamu untuk membantunya mempelajari semua data yang ada."

Severus berdiri dari duduknya dan membenahi jubahnya, "Apa mereka masih di hanggar?"

"Tidak. Albus memintamu menunggu di ruang kerjanya. Mereka akan mengirimkan datanya kesana."

Tak bicara lagi, Severus meninggalkan _bridge_ dan menuju ke planetarium.

Di ruangan penuh peralatan observasi itu, Severus berdiri di depan teleskop raksasa. Dia memandang dari lensa itu, wujud Terra yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hologram. Tak lama setelahnya, data baru tampak di setiap layar yang ada di ruangan bulat itu. Severus pun segera mempelajari semua data itu, dibantu oleh Draco dan Harry yang datang tak lama kemudian. Ini data ketujuh belas yang didapat setelah penelitian selama berbulan-bulan.

Jika data ini tak berubah dari data terakhir yang mereka dapat, maka Hogwarts akan segera melakukan _warp_ ke orbit Mars dan melakukan pendaratan di Terra. Seluruh Mu bekerja sama untuk mempelajari setiap detail data yang mereka punya. Mulai dari lapisan teratas atmosfir dan permukaan tanah hingga material di dalam air laut.

Tak hanya itu, mereka juga memastikan iklim di sana dengan mengirim sebuah robot untuk memantau kondisi benua yang menjadi tempat pilihan para Mu untuk memulai kehidupan mereka di Terra. Sebuah tempat yang dahulu bernama Inggris. Di sana masih tampak sisa-sisa peradaban manusia yang tertinggal. Namun segalanya telah menjadi reruntuhan yang tak jelas bentuk asalnya. Bentuk permukaan tanah pun sudah jauh berbeda dari data terakhir tentang Terra. Planet impian yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah mitos tak nyata bagi para manusia.

"Kau bisa istirahat kalau kau lelah, Severus. Biar aku dan Harry yang memeriksanya." Ujar Draco saat melihat Severus beberapa kali memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Draco benar," Harry mendekat ke tempat duduk Severus, "kau sudah bekerja terlalu lama, sudah saatnya kau tidur!"

Severus memandang dua pemuda itu, "Sudah kubilang, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang tua!"

Harry tersenyum, "Memangnya salah kalau anak perhatian pada ayahnya?" dia menepuk pundak Severus, "Selama ini kau, dan para Mu dewasa lainnya yang bekerja keras membuka jalan menuju tanah impian kita. Sekarang saatnya kami membalas semua itu. Kami akan pastikan kita akan memiliki tempat tinggal yang luar biasa di Terra."

"—Rupanya… dibanding kemampuanmu bermain catur, kemampuan berbicaramu yang berkembang pesat."

"Tak usah meledekku!" Harry memaksa Severus berdiri, "Sekarang tidurlah! Aku akan bangunkan kalau ada data terbaru." Dia mendorong punggung Severus sampai ke depan pintu. Dan saat daun pintu terbuka, mereka berpapasan dengan Albus yang datang bersama Tom.

"Severus? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Albus.

"Kedua anak ini mengusirku."

Tom tertawa, "Kau ini benar-benar kesayangan mereka berdua."

Severus memandang sosok Tom yang berdiri di hadapannya. Saat pertama bertemu dulu dia adalah seorang pria muda berusia 29 tahun, kini Tom telah mencapai usia dimana dia menjadi sebaya dengan Severus dari segi penampilan. Namun seperti biasa, dia tetap menjadi favorit anak-anak Mu, bahkan menjadi tutor mereka semua. Yang tak disangka adalah, Tom menjalin hubungan serius dengan salah seorang Mu bernama Bella. Mereka resmi menikah 8 tahun lalu dan sampai sekarang keduanya masih tetap mesra seperti pengantin baru. Itu juga menjadi satu langkah baru bagi Mu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan data baru kita?" Albus masuk dalam ruangan dan Severus memakai kesempatan itu untuk mengikutinya, mengacuhkan pandangan protes dari Harry.

"Semua masih sama seperti data terakhir. Artinya Terra memang dalam kondisi stabil dan layak huni." Jawab Draco, "kita bisa mendarat kapan saja."

"Oh, bukankah itu kabar yang sangat bagus?" ujar Albus riang.

"Ya. Ku rasa ini semua sudah cukup sebagai bekal untuk membangun kembali tanah Terra."

Mereka semua memandang wajah Terra yang kini ada di depan mata. Rapat pun kembali dilaksanakan, kini dengan melbatkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, untuk menentukan kapan pastinya mereka akan mendaratkan Hogwarts di Terra. Mereka semua berkumpul di taman dan membahas semua langkah yang perlu diambil untuk memulai membangun Terra kembali. Semua memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah perkampungan kecil, dekat dengan hutan dan danau. Lalu mereka akan membuat industri kecil yang tak merusak alam. Mereka akan mengembangkan teknologi yang tak akan merusak alam. Mereka tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti saat manusia merusak planet biru itu dan mulai meninggalkannya untuk menjajah angkasa. Kini permata biru itu telah kembali pada kondisi sebelum manusia ada, planet itu memperbaiki dan menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah rapat panjang itu, mereka sampai pada keputusan untuk segera melakukan _warp_ dan mendarat di Terra… esok hari.

.

Severus berdiri di salah satu koridor Hogwarts dengan dinding kaca. Dia memandang wajah Terra yang berpedar indah di gelapnya angkasa. Rasanya masih sedikit tak percaya, melihatnya dalam jarak yang begini dekat. Perjalanan panjang mereka, terbalas dengan hasil yang jauh lebih besar dari harapan. Karena itu mereka tak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menjadikan segalanya lebih baik.

"Melamun lagi."

Severus tak bereaksi meski tahu kini Harry ada di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Harry memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Severus, "Beberapa hari ini aku lihat kau sering sekali melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun. Hanya memikirkan, bagaimana rasanya berjalan di permukaan bumi, di bawah birunya langit itu…"

Harry bersandar di dinding kaca itu, "Tom pernah bercerita padaku, kalau di koloni dan juga planet-planet yang disinggahi manusia, mereka membangun tempat tinggal disemacam kubah dengan hologram langit. Mendengar itu, aku bersyukur kau membawaku ke Hogwarts saat aku masih bayi, jadi aku tak harus memiliki kenangan tentang itu semua."

"Ya… ingatan semacam itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Harry memandang Severus, "Kau… sempat tinggal di tempat seperti itu? Kau tidak berada di Hogwarts sejak kau bayi?"

"Tidak. Albus membawaku ke Hogwarts saat usiaku sebelas tahun. Kemampuan ESP-ku meningkat pesat dan ayahku menyerahkanku pada pihak militer. Andai Albus tak datang menyelamatkanku, entah apa yang akan terjadi."

Melihat perubahan di wajah Harry, Severus menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Hanya cerita lama," katanya, "aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajahnya." Dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan Harry mengikutinya, "Untuk apa memikirkan masa lalu yang kelam jika kita punya masa depan yang ada di depan mata?"

Sekilas Harry memandang lagi wujud Terra di kejauhan, dia pun tersenyum, "Kau benar. Tak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu." dia menyusul Severus dan berjalan di sebelah pria itu.

Sekali lagi planet biru itu akan penuh dengan kehidupan. Sekali lagi permata terlupakan itu akan berjaya di galaksi sebagai planet yang kaya akan sumber alam, sebagai planet yang telah menjadi tempat naungan berjuta jenis spesies makhluk hidup, sebagai planet yang menjadi kampung halaman dari semua koloni manusia yang tersebar di jagad raya ini. Kali ini planet itu tak akan pernah ditinggalkan lagi. Terra akan menjadi satu-satunya hunian bagi bangsa Mu juga para generasi penerusnya kelak.

Karena mereka yakin, tak ada lagi planet hunian seindah Terra.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ditamatkan dengan semena-mena #dihajar

Baiklah~ semoga fic saya yg ini masih bisa diterima dan masih bisa menghibur para reader. Rencananya sih say aakan buat spin off dari fic ini, tapi ya… rencana… entah kapan direalisasikan #digebukin

Makasih buat supportnya sampai fic ini selesai. Dan sekali lagi, Happy Snape's Day –atau Week- 2013. Sampai jumpa di challenge tahun depan. Hihihihi~


End file.
